pups in Disney world
by monkeylover25
Summary: Ryder and the pups go to Disney world and meet trouble while they are there nick gets attacked by Zane and find out what happens in the story hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

IN adventure bay where the paw patrol live at the lookout Ryder had a surprise for the pups so he called all of them over so he can tell them his news

Ryder: the pups will be excited to hear this news i am telling them he pushed the paw patrol button on his pup pad and told them to go to the lookout

All the pups were playing outside with daisy and Nick along with Skye's sister and brother and then they saw their collars beep

All pups but Ben and Flower: Ryder needs us

They all went to the lookout and as always marshal trips so after he said something funny they got their uniforms on and went in their line

(Yes daisy is back but she and zuma broke up) ( will be together later in one of the chapters) just a heads up for you guys anyway

Chase: paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir

Ryder: so glad your here pups I am here to tell you that we are going to Disney world

All pups: woo hoo

Ryder: yup I had it planned for a while so we leave tomorrow and Zuma your dad is coming and Skye your Brother and sister are welcome to come if they want to

Skye: okay

Ryder: daisy don't forget your pup pack since your back

Daisy: okay I won't

Ryder: Nick are you exicted

Nick:...

Ryder: Nick?

Nick: huh

Ryder: are you exicted to go to Disney world

Nick: oh yeah I am

Skye: is that all you wanted To tell us

Ryder: yeah Zuma can you tell your dad to come here so he can leave with us

Zuma: sure Ryder

He calls and tells he was told and Jeff was already on his was to the lookout

Jeff: I here Zuma can't wait

Zuma: me either Bye dad

They did not know that Zane Zack Jack Tanner and Steve heard the comfersation

Zane: going on a vacation huh well we can ruin it for you guys the whole time your there

Skye was so exicted she went down and told Ben and flower and Jeff came over to help Ryder with the packing so did nick he used powers to put stuff in but got a glare from Ryder and he knew he has to do it like the other pups so he repacked

Skye: Ben flower we are going to Disney world

Flower: really

Ben: awsome Skye

Skye: you guys are allowed to come and Flower we will have bags for you since you will get sick

Flower: okay

Jeff: pups go inside to go to sleep we are leaving early in the morning

All pups: okay Ryder

The next morning all the pups but Zuma was up so Ryder picked him up and put him in the paw patroler and they went To Jake's to get Everest

After they got Everest they put their bags/pup packs on the control velt and got on the plane

Zuma sat between Daisy and Jeff while Skye sat with chase and Everest Rocky sat with Flower and Marshal Nick sat with Rubble and Ryder and ben sat by him self since that is what he wanted to do and they were off

Pilot: we are now going to Flordia

All pups: woo hoo

Jeff: okay roll call Zuma

Zuma: here

Jeff: Chase

Chase: here sir

Jeff: Nick

Nick: here

Jeff: Skye

Skye: here

Jeff: Ben

Ben: here

Jeff: flower

Flower throws up: here

Jeff: Marshal

Marshal: here

Jeff: Rocky

Rocky: here

Jeff: Rubble

Rubble: here

Jeff: Daisy

Daisy: here

Jeff: Everest

Everest: here

Jeff: and lastly Ryder

Ryder: here

Jeff: okay glad we have Everyone

Zane: hey Ben

Ben: what flower

Flower Throws up again: what

Ben: why did you say my name

Flower: what do you mean

Ben: you said my name

Flower: no I didn't

Ben: okay

Zane: Ben its Zane don't tell anyone that me and the other's are here and your perfect to replace Nick

Ben: what do you mean

Zane: well Nick used to be part of us

Ben: really?

Zane: yup

Ben: let me think about it

Zane: okay

Ben does not know that if he does agree that he has to hurt the paw patrol

Zane: I better get in the back before they kick me out of First class

Ben: right

So Zane goes in the back and Ben goes back to being bored

Rubble: hey Ben come watch apilo

Ben: okay

He turns on the T.V and starts watching it

Skye: hey Nick sorry that I'm not sitting next to you

Nick: its cool

He then hears talking took off his belt and Ryder saw him

Ryder: what are you doing Nick

Nick: I hear something I'm thinking that the bullies snuck on the plane

Ryder: okay

So Nick went to the back near Ben

Ben: you know you could of asked me from behind

Nick: I know but were you talking to someone

Ben: no why

Nick: either you tell me the truth or I use my powers to find out

Ben: okay fine I was talking to Zane

Nick: I knew it

He sits next to Ben and starts to ask questions

Nick: what was he telling you

Ben: why do you want to know

Nick: cause he's Evil

Ben: he wants me to be with him

Nick: wow he wants you to replace me as a bully do you know you have to hurt pups one of them could be your sister Skye

Ben: what do you mean

Nick: let me tell you the story and the reason why I quit their club and when I found out about my powers

Ben: okay

As nick told the story Ben understood why they are so mean and not to trust them at all

Ben: okay thanks

Skye: that's nice of you telling my brother Nick

Nick: thanks

They lean in to Kiss causing Everest to be grossed out

Marshal: you okay

Everest: yeah I am

Pilot: only 5 more hours till we get to Disney world

Jeff saw Zuma and daisy sleeping on him laughing quietly cause he see's them also cuddling with each other

Ryder: what's going on there Jeff

Jeff: daisy and Zuma are snuggling

Ryder: that's cute

Jeff: they will notice once they wake up

Pilot: 5 more hours till we reach flordia

Flower kept throwing up and then ran to the bathroom feeling worse

Skye: I will be right back

Flower: I feel terrible Skye like the sick type

Skye: you should get some rest

Flower: okay

So they both went out the bathroom and flower went to sleep right away and that was also when Zuma and Daisy woke up and were surprised when they found out they were cuddling with each other

Daisy: I wonder why you dad didn't do anything

Zuma me too

Jeff: you were cute

Zuma: oh

Jeff: and I know you guys still have crushes on each other

Zuma and daisy both blush

Nick: Ben how are you doing

Ben: good

Nick: okay

Pilot: okay three hours left till we are there

With Ben

He was sleeping until he heard Zane

Ben: what do you want

Zane: I want to know if you will join us

Ben: the anwser is no

Zane: did you just say no no one says no to me

Nick: well he did and deal with it

Zane: okay When we get there you and me are going to fight so if you don't do it I will take away all your friends

Nick: okay I will fight you

Zane: good choice

Nick: I always make the right choices Zane you make the wrong ones

Zane: oh you

Nick uses his powers but had to stop cause Ryder saw him

Ryder: don't use powers Nick

Nick: okay I won't

Zane: ha you got in trouble

Nick: well you make me mad

Zane: I am meant to make you mad

Nick: uhh

Ryder: Nick calm down

Nick: sorry Ryder

He goes back to his seat and they finally arrived to flordia

Ryder: we are her

Pilot: welcome to flordia enjoy your stay and have fun

Ryder: we will

Nick: um I will be there soon

Skye: what are you doing Nick

Nick: um something important Skye

They kiss and went their seperete ways

Nick: okay I am here where you want me as promised

Zane: good good where's Ben

Nick: he told you he does not want to be part of you

Zane: how did he know we were evil

Nick: don't play dumb I heard you talking to him glad he was thinking about it

Zane: so you were the one who did not want him to do this

Nick: that's right

Zane: well get ready to get hurt

Nick: your on

So they start fighting every time Zane tries to attack he puts up a shield to avoid being hit

Zane: everyone knows that you can't hold a shield long

Nick: I practiced

Zane: haha yeah right

A few minutes Nick began to Feel weak

Zane: ha

He does a full blow on him and that knocked him out

 **Will Nick ever recover from the blow that Zane gave him and will the paw patrol be able to find him and how would Skye feel when she finds out about this find out in the next chapter and I will ask someone if I can use a character for this story and this is new by the way**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryder and the pups got to their room and were waiting for Nick to come over

Ryder: hmm where is he

Skye: on the plane he was talking to Ben

Ben: um

Ryder: um Ben why did Nick want to use his powers in the plane

Ben: um well uh

Ryder: Skye and flower talk to him please then tell me okay

Skye: okay Ryder

Flower: no problem

so they went to get Ben somewhere else

Skye: okay why did you not say anything to Ryder

Ben: cause Skye i can't

flower: you can tell us anything bro

Ben: okay and Skye please don't be mad

Skye: um okay

Ben: he um well uh this pup named um Zane

Skye: what Zane

Ben: yeah

Flower: that would explain it of why they don't like each other

Ben: he said Nick used to be with them

Skye: he changed though he told me I was the best thing that happened to him

Just then Jeff came over

Ben: hey Jeff

Jeff: I am getting worried about him I am telling Ryder that I am going to look for him

Ben: can I come

Jeff: sure but be careful Zane and his friends are tough

Ben: I will don't worry

With Nick a figure came and picked him up once he did that Nick woke up

Nick: who are you

Pup: can't tell you

Nick: why not

Pup: you will find out who I am but not right now

Nick: can I go back to my friends

Pup: of course and I will help you with your powers since it looks like you would need it

Nick: thanks

Jeff and ben were looking for Nick when they heard the bullies talking

Jack: you beat him so he's not going to go after us now

Zane: yup he's not around any more

Tanner: you sure he didn't just past out

Zane: I'm sure

Zack: finally we can get Zuma for revenge

Zane: not yet we have to defeat his dad before we go to him

Steve: right and what about the other pups

Zane: I will think of a plan to stop them from stopping us and let's go in the forest to finish the plan

All: yes sir

Ben: he's dead

Jeff: afraid so Ben might as well not look for him now and go back to the hotel

Ben: how will Skye take this

Jeff: I don't know Ben

So they came back

Skye: where is he

Ben: he's not alive Zane got him good

Jeff: sorry Skye and I have to stay out of sight so does Zuma

Zuma: why me

Jeff: we are next and I'm pretty sure he will get you guys too so we have to be careful okay

Skye runs out and starts to whimper

Chase: I will talk to her

Flower: I will come with you chase

Chase: okay

They ran until they found Skye

Chase: are you okay Skye

Skye: no I'm upset I loved him and he died

Flower: well are you going to love someone else

She points to chase who blushes

Skye: I will think about it

Flower: okay you can talk to me and Ben when ever your upset okay I promise

Skye: thanks flower

Flower: no problem

She then walks off

Skye: can you give me a day to think about it chase I will tell you tomorrow okay

Chase: okay Skye

Ryder: pups we are going to animal kingdom

All: yeah

With nick and the pup again

Nick: okay I am going to ask again who are you

Pup: you really want to know

Nick: yes I do want to

Pup: my name is Max I come from another world so I won't stay here long

Nick: is that why you saved me

Max: I saved you because the way that you looked and for the paw patrol's sake and I feel that they are going to one of the parks right now

Nick: can you help me walk there

Max: I have a better idea

Nick: huh

Max uses his powers to transport him and Nick to animal kingdom

Max: I don't want the others to see me so I am going to stay hidden okay

Nick: I would need help over there

Max: i will help you all the way to where they are okay

Nick: okay Max

So max brought Nick all the way over to the paw patrol and Jeff saw him

Jeff: Nick

Nick: hey Jeff

Jeff runs over and hugs him

Jeff: I though something terrible happened to you

Nick: I was saved by a pup

Jeff: that's good come on I'm sure Skye would love to see you

Nick: I would love to see her too

Max: meet me later after your done at the park

Nick: is that when my training begins

Max: yeah it is

Nick see ya then

So Jeff brought Nick over and Skye ran up to him

Skye: Nick

She kissed him while he kissed back

Nick: I missed you too Skye

Skye: don't stay behind again

Nick: I promise but I have to go somewhere after the park

Skye: I am coming with you I can't leave you again

Nick: Skye I will be fine don't worry it won't take long okay hun

He kisses Skye again

They then broke the Kiss

Skye: okay I will let you go just don't stay too long cause I don't like that

Nick: I know

Ryder: I am glad your back too Nick and now let's go on rides

Flower: Ryder

Ryder: yeah

Flower: can I stay behind I don't want to throw up during them

Ryder: sure Jeff are you staying behind

Jeff: I will for some of the rides but mosley going on them

Ryder: okay

Everest: Ryder are we going on the ride where the tracks are kinda broken and we go backwords

Ryder: yeah we will

Everest: I don't rember what's its called

Jeff: epidition Everest

Everest: yeah that's it

Jeff: that's a good ride and flower can you try some rides

Flower: I will but I want to see what they would cause so I would know if its safe for me to go on or not

Ben: I am ready to go on the ride

Ryder: then let's go

All pups: woo hoo

Max looks at them and smiles he knew that Nick will be fine

Max: now to look for the pup that caused him to look that way it will keep me busy until they are done

 **Okay now that this chapter is done by the way I asked Lovepawpatrol if I can use max for this story he will be used more in the next chapter witch will be up tomorrow I hope you guys enjoy it oh and I went to disney world before and I hope I rember all the rides that are there so see you when I upload tomorrow**


	3. Chapter 3

So this is going to be Max and some of the paw patrol as well but mostly it will be based on him so he talks to the pups that were behind of almost killing nick

Max: hmm I scence these guys in the forest well I guess its time to find them so I can tell them what they are doing wrong

He then hears talking

Max: that might be them

He listens to the talk

Zane: okay so while all the pups and Ryder are sleeping we are going to go in their hotel and grab Jeff and destroy him Then after he is done we get Zuma

Steve: excuse me there is one problem

Zane: what is it

Steve: rocky will try and stop you if you try and get Jeff he has good hearing you know

Zane: we will be really really quiet Steve okay they should be back at the hotel by 8:00 tonight so we have to give them at least a hour and a half so they can go to bed

Zack: got it sir

Jack: me too

Zane: okay opperation destroying the paw patrol beguns at 9:30 don't be late

All: yes sir

Zane: good

Max: I have to warn nick about this before it happens

With the pups

Everest: that was so awsome

Skye: did you enjoy it Nick

Nick: it was better when I was with you

Skye: all

They kissed each other

Rocky: flower what did you think

Flower: it was okay

Rocky: I enjoyed it with you

Zuma: what did you think daisy

Daisy: it was okay

Jeff: you guys kept leaning on each other when it was turning and it was cute

Zuma blushes

Daisy: why does your dad want us together again so bad

Zuma: I don't know

Ryder: okay pups we should head over to the restrunt to eat dinner and then after that its time for bed

Chase: okay Ryder

Nick: Ryder I have to go somewhere after we eat

Ryder: Jeff can you come with him I don't want him alone anymore

Jeff: okay

Nick: Ryder I will be fine

Ryder: Nick I don't want you hurt okay

Nick: oh okay Ryder he can come

Jeff: thanks oh and we also need to talk and at can wait until we have to leave

Nick: I'm not sure where I have to meet this pup he didn't say where

Jeff: oh well that's okay

Nick: I should be able to contact him though

Jeff: go try but be careful

Nick: okay

So nick tries his best by concentrading

Nick: Max you there

Max: yeah I'm here whats up

Nick: where did you want me to meet you

Max: oh in front of your hotel

Nate: oh okay you know where it is

Max: yeah your staying at the Nemo right

Nick: yeah we are

Max: meet me in front of the art of animation where the bus would go in stuff

Nick: got it

Max: I can feel your getting weak so see ya there

Nick: bye

And sure enough Nick became weak

Jeff: Nick

Skye: Nick

Nick: oh

Ryder: its okay nick I will carry you

Nick: thanks Ryder

So Ryder picks him up and they head to the restraunt

With max again

Max's though

Max: I can feel this pup is really weak I have to help him and I wonder who was with him too

After the pups and Ryder finished at the restraunt they went back to their hotel

Nick: I have to wait here

Skye: rember don't be too long okay

Nick: I promise

Jeff: I will wait here with you Nick

Nick: okay I hope this pup won't mind

Jeff: who is this pup

Nick: I'm not sure if he wants me to mention him to anyone else

Jeff: okay I will go now can you walk on your own back to the hotel

Nick: yeah I can thanks Jeff

Jeff: your welcome

So Jeff left and then max came walking over

Nick: hey max

Max: who was the pup you were talking to

Nick: that was Jeff he is Zuma's dad

Max: I see well how do you feel

Nick: a little weak still

Max: the reason why you get weak is because you use it too much oh and don't use your powers to hurt other pups witch I also need to tell you something

Nick: about what

Max: well I heard the bullies talking and it seems like they think your dead and they are after Jeff and Zuma

Nick: I better help them

Max: I will help you with that but right now we have to concentrate on you learning about your powers

Nick: the only thing I can do is heal me or others

Max: you can do something else but I am not going to tell you unless you can control the way you heal others and come

Nick: okay what is it

Max: I need to think of another power you have okay oh and where did you find out you had the powers

Nick: um when I was hurt by the bullies a while ago and then I just glowed on my own

Max: so it came out of no where huh

Nick: I can also scence danger but no vision

Max: do you scence it now

Nick: yeah I do it feels like they are on their way here then going to our hotel

Max: well we better hide if they are

Nick: right I don't want them to see us

So they both hid and then max couldn't see Nick

Max: Nick where are you

Nick: right next to you

Max: you discovered your new ability you can turn invisable be careful though

Nick: right

They hid well enough that the bullies did not see them at all

Zane: we can just past the people here

Steve: I scence someone watching us Zane

Zane: then you keep an eye out here and catch that dog or what ever

Steve: yes sir

So Steve stands near the door

Tanner: how are we going to past the people we don't even have anything

Zane: oh Zack and Jack knows what to do right

Jack: right just go in the shop right

Zane: yeah and stealing Stuff

Zack: my favorite thing to do

Zane: I know that's why I assined you and your brother the Job and me and you are just going to go in and act normal and then walk back out

Tanner: okay

Max heard the plan but has no idea how to get to Ryder and the pups to warn them

Nick: I know how

Max: yeah what is it

Nick: I will call them

Max: okay do it

So nick called Ryder

Ryder wakes up from the call

Ryder: hello Ryder here

Nick: its me Ryder the bullies are coming well two of them are there are two who are in the store too and are going to rob the store

Ryder: don't worry Nick we will help

Max: can I talk to him

Nick: sure

Ryder: who's this

Max: I'm max I will be looking after Nick for a while till he learns about his power

Ryder: I'm so glad he's alive were you the one who saved him

Max: yup oh can you guys be careful I can tell they like to hurt in stuff

Ryder: we will don't worry no job is too big no pup is too small

Nick and Max: thanks Ryder

Ryder: hmm pups wake up

All pups woke up even Jeff Skye had a really worried look on her face knowing that Nick did not return yet

Skye: where's nick

Ryder: he's fine Skye we need to help him and a friend of his out the bullies are here and are after Jeff and Zuma I don't want to leave you two in here

Rocky: if they don't have a key would it be safe

Ryder: I don't know we better bring them with us so they don't get hurt here the two that are coming here are Zane and Tanner while Zack and Jack are going in the shop and stealing stuff

Flower: Stealing I got to help stop this you know I don't like it when people or pups steal

Ben: I know

Ryder: I will need all of you pups anyway so paw patrol is on a roll

They quietly exicted the hotel and went down

Steve: hmm

He walks over to the bush

Max: uh oh

He uses his powers to move him and Nick on the other side of art of animation

Steve: what I though I heard something

Just then a alarm sounded and Zack and Jack came running out of the store

Back with Ryder

Ryder: hey Nick

Nick hey Ryder

Max: we were almost caught by Steve

Nick notices Jeff and Zuma

Nick: what are you two doing here your going to get hurt

Jeff: we will be fine

Nick: okay

Max: I can finish training you tomorrow if you like

Nick: no can you train me more now

Max: do you need Nick Ryder

Ryder: no I don't need him

With the bullies Steve ran up to Zane

Steve: Zane Zane

Zane: what

Steve: I heard noises but I was too late to stop them they are gone where I was spying

Zane: well go look for them

Steve: on it

Max: okay so you don't want to use all your powers to heal someone if you can't heal your self or someone else don't force your self okay cause that will make you weak

Nick: so I just try to heal them and if I can't then I have to stop

Max: yeah also don't use the invisability too much that will also use it

Nick: what about putting a shield on one of the pups

Max: you can create shealds?

Nick: yeah to protect them from danger

Max: I would wait till you can do the other powers first before you do the sheled

Nick: okay

Max: I think that is all I will be back though so good luck I will be watching you rember you can contact me if you would need me

Nick: okay thanks

This is the second chapter with Max in the story rember I don't own him lovepawpatrol does but I do own Nick ,Jeff, Flower, Ben, Zane Zack, Jack, Tanner, Steve and Daisy also other pups but they are not mentioned in this story I hope you enjoy it

Peace monkeylover25


	4. Chapter 4

Flower ran all the ay to the shop seeing how it looked empty she was really mad at what happened so she got to wheere they were and pushed them into the ground

Zack: get off of me

Flower: no

Jack: get off my brother now

Flower: no thanks chase help me with this one I will tackle the other one while you arrest this one

Chase: on it

So he got to where flower was and arrested Zack

Flower: now for the other one

Before she could attack Jack Zane came and pushed her to the ground

Flower: oh you will get it

She gets back up and goes to Jack

Chase: Nick keep an eye on Zack so I can arrest Jack

Nick: on it

So once Nick came over Chase goes to where flower was and saw her pin him to the ground as well

Chase: okay get the bags flower from both of them and return it to the shop

Flower: on it

She grabs the bags and as she was going to put them back steve attacked her

Flower: I will catch you for this steve

She tries to get up but was in too much pain to do so

Flower: ow help

Ben: sis come on Skye

Skye saw this and also ran towards her

Jeff: Nick go to flower I will keep an eye on Zack

Nick: on it

Zane: oh no you won't Jeff

Zane came running and jumped right to Jeff and Zuma went in his way

Zuma: ow

Ryder: Zuma are you okay

Nick was worried he had two pups to help now

Nick: I hope my powers work

He went to flower grabbed her and used his powers to heal her

Skye: you can do it I trust you love

Nick smiled and could feel that he is not as worried as before and it worked but he felt a little weak

Nick: I need to take a break before I can heal Zuma

Jeff: its okay Nick

Just then Zuma began to glow

Nick: Max must be doing this

Skye: you have a good friend Nick

Nick: thanks

Flower: thanks for healing me Nick

She tries to stand but fell down

Ben: just lay down sis

Nick: yeah she will still feel weak but is okay

Ben: thanks I don't know what would happen if she was gone

Skye: I am also with you Ben remember

Ben: oh right

Zuma: dad

Jeff: zuma are you okay

Zuma: no ii feel weak

Nick: you will feel better soon okay

Zane: well I see you are still alive

Nick: I was saved by someone

Zane: really who

Nick: you don't need to know

Zane: I will find out you know

Nick: I won't let you but you and your friends need To go to the pound

Chase: that's right now come with me

Zane started to come with Chase but had a plan he took the bags that were in front of flower and then left

Max: time freeze now

Nick: wow i had no idea he can do that

Flower: it will give me time to get the bags

She walks all the way over there then fell to the ground

Rocky: flower I will get the bags you rest okay

Flower: okay

Rocky: good

He gives her a kiss and went to grab the bags

Chase: okay rocky go now

Rocky: on it

Max stops the time freeze letting chase take the bullies to the pound

Zane: I will have my revenge on you all you will see

Jeff: I wonder when that will happen

Daisy: I don't know

Jeff looks at Daisy and smiles at her as she makes her way to Zuma to sleep

Daisy: what

Jeff: your heading towards Zuma

Daisy: so

Jeff: you have a crush on him still do you

Daisy: yes I still do have one so what

Jeff: don't use that tone on me Daisy

Daisy: well I don't want to get back together with him okay

Jeff: then why are you hanging with him

Daisy: cause he is like a friend to me okay

Jeff: sure

Daisy got mad at Jeff but just let it slide as she went to sleep near Zuma

Ryder: she has the right idea once chase gets back we are heading to our hotel

All pups: yes Ryder

Soon chase got back and they were off first got a thank you from the people in the store then left

As they got back and went to bed Nick said thank you to Max and hope to see him again soon

Max: your welcome Nick good Job healing flower and then stopping when you knew you were feeling weak I will come back two more days to see if you improved then we can work on your shelding okay

Nick: sure thing Max

Nick: its time for me to go to bed

He cuddles with Skye and kisses her making her smile

The next morning

 **okay that is all for this chapter I hope you like it stay tunned when the next chapter comes out**

 **Peace monkeylover25**


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning and all the pups were exictd to go to hollywood studios flower has to stay home since she got hurt and as starting to have a fever

Rocky: we will see you soon okay Flower love you

Flower: umm love you too rocky

Ryder: I brought you a pup tag I am thinking of having you to be part of us okay

Flower: oh thanks Ryder

So Ryder put the tag on her collar

Ryder: I will tell you what your tallent is after we are done and we are eating where the cafe is at art of animation okay

Flower: okay

Ryder: contact me if you need anything or the other pups too okay

Flower: okay thanks Ryder

Ryder: your welcome

Jeff: we should get going

Ryder: right come on pups

So they all got out of the hotel and went to their bus

Ben: I hope she is going to be okay

Skye: me too

Nick: I am also hoping

Rocky: Ryder what rides are going to be at Hollywood studio's

Ryder: it is going to be rock n roller coaster and tower of terror

Ben: I think the tower of terror will make flower sick

Rocky: I agree with you

Jeff: I will skip tower of terror

Everest: me to

Marshal: all

Everest: you really want me to go on huh

Marshal: yeah I do

Everest: I will

Daisy: I will go on the tower of terror but not rock n roller coaster

Zuma: why

Daisy: cause it involves singing

Ben: that Is what hollywood studio's is about right

Ryder: yeah it is

Daisy: why did I go here in the first place

Ryder: cause your part of paw patrol Daisy

Daisy: what ever

Skye: Everest I think we need to have a girl talk with daisy

Everest: I agree

Daisy: don't talk about me

Jeff: if you are going to act like this go back to the hotel

Daisy: fine I will

She left the line and ran back to the hotel

Zuma: what's up with her

Jeff: I don't know

Ryder: I don't know either guys

They then saw the bus and got on

Daisy's though: I wish my boy friend was here he would know how to make me feel better oh well might as well go back I didn't even tell him that I was dating Zuma maybe it is time I do that better wait at the hotel to do that then

She goes in the hotel and into their room

Daisy: flower can I tell you something

Flower: daisy what are you doing here

Daisy: I was told to come back cause of my attitude

Flower: what's up with you and giving attitude to others

Daisy: how would I know

Flower: you can tell me anything

Daisy: well I am going to refuse to tell you

Flower: is it about your crush on Zuma

Daisy: I don't like him that way anymore just as a friend

Flower: okay okay calm down

Daisy: he is not anything like my boy friend

She then covers her mouth and went in her room

Flower: boy friend what's his name

Daisy: leave me alone Flower

Flower: okay fine I will

With the paw patrol

Zuma: I can't wait to ride the rides

Jeff: you have to be next to Ryder or rocky for the tower of terror

Zuma: I think there are twelve seats for that ride dad so I think I can sit next to both

Jeff: okay

Rocky: Jeff

Jeff: yeah

Rocky: if you want to talk to flower you can borrow my pup tag

Jeff: yeah I would like to see how she's doing

So rocky gave him his pup tag and went to the ride

As they were on the ride Jeff called flower

Flower: hello

Jeff: hey its Jeff calling from rocky's pup tag

Flower: that's really sweet of him to let you call me

Jeff: he is a really nice pup

Flower: and a nice boyfriend

Jeff: mmhmm well where's Daisy

Flower: in her room

Jeff: so she just ran in there all the way to her room

Flower: yeah and she's hiding something

Jeff: what is it

Flower: she got mad at me for mentioning Zuma and then said something like that Zuma is nothing like her boy friend

Jeff: boy friend did she say anything after that

Flower: no she didn't

Jeff: when we get home and ready for dinner I will talk to her

Flower: okay oh and I am feeling better well enough to eat

Jeff: that's good

Flower: yeah and tell Rocky I love him

Jeff: I am pretty sure he would love to hear that

Flower blushes: hehe I know

With the paw patrol

Jeff ended the call and gave the pup tag back to rocky

Jeff: o rocky Flower said she loves you

Rocky blushes: I love her too

Jeff: I know

Ryder: okay now we can go on rock n roller coaster

All pups yeah

After that ride was over they went back to the hotel

Jeff: daisy we need to talk

Daisy: about what

Jeff: well one the way your acting and two about this boyfriend of yours

Daisy: well one how did you find out about my boyfriend and two I am allowed to give you attitude

Jeff: one Flower told me and no you are not allowed to give me attitude

Daisy just rolls her eyes at Jeff

Jeff: did you just roll your eyes at me

Daisy maybe I did maybe I didn't

Jeff: just stay here daisy I don't want to hear this

Daisy: fine

So they all left while daisy stayed and growled

Daisy: hello

James: hey

Daisy: they almost found out about you

James: That's not good and when are you coming home

Daisy: this is our second day here so I think 3 more days

James: I want to see you though

Daisy: I know you do but once I am back we can hang with each other all we would want

James: I love you Daisy

Daisy: I love you too oh and um what should I do when I'm hungry I don't think the pups want me near them since I give them attitude

James: learning the attitude from me huh

Daisy: I learn all the cool things from you

James: I won't be able to visit you cause you know the pound people are still after me I don't want to get caught cause that would be my third time so sorry

Daisy: its fine

She hears the door opening

Daisy: I got to go okay

James: okay

Jeff: that was good food huh

Zuma: yes it was dad

Daisy: how was it with out me

Flower: good

Daisy growled at her and was ready to acttect her

Rocky: woah she does not need to be hurt again leave her alone

Daisy: uhhhhh

Jeff: thats it you are not going to any of the other parks with us at all

Daisy: I never wanted to go here anyway why did you drag me here anyway

Ryder: you are part of paw patrol and everyone from the paw patrol have to go

Daisy: Ben and Flower are not part of paw patrol

Flower: I wasn't before but I am now

Ryder: okay enough arguing tomorrow we are going to magic kingdom and Daisy you stay here do not move

Daisy: uhhhhhhhhhhhh

Jeff: room now

Daisy: fine

She closes her door

The next morning all the pups execpt Daisy got ready for magic kingdom

Zuma: I heard one of the rides are splash mounain

Rocky: I will pass on that one but I will go o the space mountain

Jeff: you both will also enjoy big thunder mountain

Flower: I won't enjoy this one cause that one ride you are not really moving but I could get sick by the way it will move in stuff

Ryder: oh okay are you all ready

Skye: Nick wake up

Nick: yeah

Skye: we are going to magic kingdom

Nick: okay wait

Skye: what

Nick: I scence that the bullies have a plan to excape and that they are going to get Zuma and Jeff I have to proctect them just in case

 **i hope you enjoy this chapter and I am trying to remember all the rides I went on when I was there and anyway I hope you enjoy reading Max will show up again in chapter 6 so read and review and yeah daisy is being mean as you can tell do you think her love for James is not real or do you think she still loves Zuma and is just using James to get attetion from Zuma you won't find out in a while but again please review I kept deleating all the stuff I did have to happen and then I welfare it cause I did not like it at all I might give out some hints when I just go to daisy talking to her self or when Nick finds out by spying on her with his powers by turning invisable while proecting Zuma and Jeff it will be really tough for him to do anyway I should stop now and please enjoy**

 **Peace monkeylover25**

 **Oh p.s the couples in this story are**

 **Skye and Nick**

 **Rocky and flower**

 **Marshal and everest**

 **At the end it might turn to be another couple but you will find out when I have that part planed**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that I haven't been writing for a while and now I'm back Max might appear in this chapter but for now he is just watching over them I hope you enjoy it

Jeff: come on you two

Skye: oh right come on nick

Nick: coming

So they waited outside to the buses

Jeff: I hope daisy is okay staying on her own

Ryder: I'm sure she will be fine

Nick: should I have Max check on her

Jeff: you can ask him if he would like to

Nick: okay Ryder if I pass out can you carry me

Ryder: sure

So nick used his powers to talk to Max

Nick: Max you there

Max: yeah I'm here what do you need

Nick: can you keep an eye on a pup named Daisy she is in the hotel

Max: sure I can should I tell you if something bad is going on

Nick: yeah

Max: I will keep an eye on her just won't let her see me

Nick: okay thanks I am going to end the call now

Max: okay bye

So Nick hung up

Nick: wow that's the first for not passing out

Jeff: seems like you are getting used to it

Nick: and Max's training paid off too

Ryder: okay pups here is our bus

All pups: woo hoo

Mean while with Daisy

Daisy: I don't understand why I became so mean to them maybe I should appoliges to them and maybe I ca hang with them again

With the bullies

Zane: they have to try harder to get us in the pound and now to find thoes pups

So they excaped the pound and went to magic kingdom

Max: daisy warn the others they excapted

Daisy: who are you and what are you talking about

Max: I'm max I was told to keep an eye on you and the bullies excapted

Daisy: what okay I will warn them don't worry

Max: thank you

Daisy: do you know what ride they are going on first

Max: problay space mountain

Daisy: okay and why can't you come

Max: cause Nick does not need to see me yet

Daisy: oh okay are you his guardaian or something

Max: yeah I am now go or they will gt Zuma and Jeff

Daisy: right

So she ran as fast as she could and waited for the next bus And after that bus came she got on and was off to mafgic kingdom

Jeff: okay so first we are going to go on space mountain

Ryder: come on pups

Daisy finally arrived there scanned her wrist band and saw them up ahead

Daisy: guys I have to tell you something

Jeff: daisy I told you to stay at the hotel

Daisy: I know but I was told to warn you

Nick: wait did max tell you that the bullies excapted and are after Zuma and Jeff

Daisy: yeah oh and I'm sorry for being mean

Jeff: okay you can stay and thanks for the warning

Ryder: this only takes 6 riders per coaster

Daisy: so it can be me Zuma Jeff Rocky Flower and Ben

Ryder: okay and then me Chase Rubble Marshal Everest and skye

Zuma: so Nick would be alone

Ryder: hmm actully me Nick Skye Chase Marshal and Everest

Ben: I am not comterble with Dark places so Rubble can fill in my spot

Ryder: okay

Flower: are you okay Ben

Ben: I am just scared

Flower: its okay to be scared

Ben: I know thanks sis

Flower: no problem

What they didn't know that the bullies were in discise and followed them but Ben noticed it

Ben: uh oh the Bullies

Flower: rocky

Rocky: yeah

Flower: can I tell you something in secret later in the day

Rocky: sure

Daisy: Zuma

Zuma: yeah

Daisy: I am so sorry for being rude I want to get back together with you

Zuma looks at her and kisses her while she was stunned and kissed back

Jeff: I see you two are back together

Zuma: yeah we are

Daisy: I will make sure the bullies won't take you

Nick: they can be dangerous daisy

Daisy: oh well I can handle them

Nick: okay but I will heal you if you would get hurt

Zuma: yeah please be careful

Daisy: they should know that hurting girls is not allowed

Nick: well they don't cause Skye did get hurt by them

Daisy: did you use your powers

Jeff: he was scared to use them back then

Nick: yup and now I am fine using them thanks to Max

Zuma: so um are we going on the ride

Jeff: right so remember Daisy Zuma me Rocky Flower and Rubble and Ryder has the rest oh and Ben watch out for the Bullies

Ben: right don't want them to see any of us

Chase: okay let's go on the ride

Daisy: I kinda want this ride to be two people in one

Jeff: you want to lay on Zuma

Daisy: maybe

Zuma: on um Big thunder mountain you can

Daisy: then I will wait

Flower: rocky can you please go on the water ride with me

Rocky: i don't know Flower

Flower: please

Rocky: but

Flower: don't make me use the Eyes

Rocky: okay but I don't want to get wet a lot

Flower kisses him causing him to blush: your the best

Skye: Ben you have to find love one day

Ben: I don't know who I could be with

Zuma: dad is molly with someone

Jeff: I don't think so

Ben: if she's not with anyone I will give her a shot

Skye: you can do it

Flower: yeah bro go for it if she is not with anyone

Ryder: okay pups let's go in

All but Ben: woo hoo

So they got in and started walking around seeing a lot of things about space

Flower: I see why they call it Space mountain

Once they got there they went in the order from who would be with who

Jeff: ready Zuma

Zuma: totaly dad

While all of them are on the ride let's check on Ben and the bullies

Zane: o well well if it isn't the pup who does not want to Join

Ben: leave me alone

Zane: haha what are you going to do about it hurt me cause that's way to funny

Ben: get away from me

Zane: your too funny stop making me laugh oh and where are the two pups I need to hurt

Ben: like I will tell you

Zane: you better tell me or I will hurt you

Max: Ben run back to the hotel I will tell the others where you are

Ben: okay thanks Max

Zane and the others were comfused

Zane: oh no you don't run

As he was trying to run Max froze time so that Ben can have a head start once he knew Ben was out of sight he unfroze them making them not remember what they were doing

Zane: oh okay that was weired

On the ride Nick was getting something

Nick: Max what's wrong

Max: Ben is going back to the hotel they were gonna go after him but I stopped them so he can keep going

Nick: okay thanks for letting us know and I am thinking they are still out there waiting for Zuma and his dad

Max: yeah make sure they stay far away from them as posible I will be here but you have to call me when you would need me again okay

Nick: on it and again thanks for helping me with my powers

Max: no problem

After there long talk the ride was over

Skye: that was fun right Nick

Nick: yeah it was

They kissed for 10 seconds then stopped

Flower: really guys

Skye: don't really me sis you and rocky do it too

Flower blushes true we do

Daisy: that was really awsome but it would be better being next to you

Nick: un Jeff and Zuma i suggest you two hide

Zuma: why

Nick: its better that way other wise you would be in danger oh and Ben is back at the hotel

Jeff: okay let's go Zuma

Daisy: bye Zuma

She kisses Zuma for a while until Jeff pulls them apart

Jeff: come on Zuma

Zuma: coming dad

Nick: oh Daisy you better go with them

Daisy: I want to help stop them cause its wrong for them to be mean to My boyfriend Zuma like that

Nick: I know but like I said they are dangerous

Daisy: I will be careful

Nick: okay but you better keep your promise

Daisy: I will I promise

Skye: you also be careful

Nick: I will don't worry

They kissed again for a long time

Ryder: should the rest of us go with Zuma and Jeff

Nick: yeah go ahead without me

Ryder: okay pups we are going to do some shopping

All boy pups groan causing Ryder Jeff and the Girls laugh

After they left it was Just Daisy and Nick

Nick: okay one more time are you sure you want to help me

Daisy: yes Nick I'm sure

Nick: alright

So they got in postion

Zane: ha you got a girl to help you

Daisy: I am here to teach you a lesson

Steve: your too funny

Daisy: I'm not Joking you better leave us all alone or I will hurt you

Zane: more like us hurting you

They all started charging at her and she quickly moves out of the way

Nick: your fast

Daisy: thanks told ya I can help

Zane: okay get her

Daisy dodges again and they crashed into a wall

Zane: okay that hurt tanner Zack Jack distract her so I can get her

All three: got it boss

So they got around her and while she was trapped Zane got right to her and got her

Daisy tries to push him off of her but he starts to hurt her with Nick seeing this he goes right to Daisy and used a shield

Nick: sorry that I am doing this Max but this is the only way to get her away

After he got her away he starts to feel weak

Nick: I have to do this

He gets his strength by standing up and runs up and crashes into them

Zane: oh you will get this Nick

Nick: I don't think so the people at the front know you are not supposed to be here

Zane: we can't go back they will hurt us

Nick: then you should of started being good like me

Zane: never I will excape again

Nick: this is a diffrent place

Zane: oh great the electric ones

Nick: yup

Zane: I will try to get out then you Zuma Jeff and Daisy will be sorry

After they were taking away Nick ran right to Daisy

Nick: are you okay

Daisy: yeah I am how about you

Nick: a little weak I used a power that I was not ready to use yet

Daisy: well I will call the pups and tell them to get us

Nick: okay

Here is the next chapter I hope its good and Max does not belong to me Just Jeff Nick Daisy Flower and Ben see ya next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

After the fight aginsed Nate Daisy and the bullies they are once again at the pound but can't excape this time or so everyone hopes they can't so since they both got hurt daisy calls Ryder

Daisy: Ryder come in

Ryder: hey daisy how's it going

Daisy: not so good me and Nick both got hurt by them but they are gone hopefully for good this time

Ryder: we will come over and get you guys and tomorrow we are going to epcot

Daisy: I don't know how I will feel

Nick: I need to rest and I can't call max cause I'm way too weak to use more power

Ryder: don't worry we are on our way and are going back to the hotel

Daisy: okay see ya Ryder

After that she hungs up

Nick: our lovers are not going to be happy

Daisy: yeah they won't

She tries to walk but felt pain on her right front paw

Nick: maybe you should rest

Daisy: well Ryder cant carry both of us

Nick: you have Zuma to carry you

Daisy: right

Just then Ryder and the other pups arrived

Marshal: we need to go back so I can check their injuries

Ryder: right (he then picks up daisy and put her on Jeff's back

Daisy: I though Zuma would carry me

Rocky: he fell asleep

Jeff: yeah I have him on my back too

Daisy: are you sure you can carry both of us

Marshal: yeah maybe you should have Zuma wake up

Jeff: okay Zuma

Zuma: yeah

Jeff: sorry to wake you but I have to carry Daisy

Zuma: oh no problem dad

He licks daisy making her blush and jumps off

After the bus to the hotel zuma fell asleep again

Marshal: okay daisy I am going to check your paw and then Nick you just need to rest

Nick: okay

Skye: I will rest with you

Nick: double okay

Marshal: o okay x ray screen

He checks Daisy's paw

Marshal: its only a sprain

Daisy: I does hurt when I walk on it

Marshal: well I will wrap it up and then you rest okay

Daisy: okay

Jeff: they better stop

Chase: I hope they will stay there my brother works at the place they are held at

Jeff: um Chad

Chase: yeah were you friends with my parents

Jeff: no they never liked me and I rather not say it

Chase: is it because of

Jeff: yeah it is

Chase: they shouldn't be mad about that you were told to watch their pup

Jeff: I tried telling them that but they won't listen

Chase: oh okay

Jeff: we should stop before you know

Rocky: I heard everything

They both jumped

Jeff: R R Rocky

Rocky: why would they tell you to watch me when they knew About the current

Jeff: they saved me and I was going to return the favor but they told me to look after you

Rocky: whatever

Jeff: rocky

Rocky: leave me alone come on flower

Flower: nice going guys

They then left

Chase: he is really mad huh

Jeff: yeah

Rocky: Ryder me and flower are going for a walk

Ryder: okay be back

Rocky: okay

So they then left

Flower: I kinda feel funny

Rocky: what is it

She then whispers in his ear causing him to almost faint

Rocky: well should we wait till you know we come back

Flower: its bothering me please we have been together for a long time

Rocky: okay we will

So they started their fun and that lasted for a hour and then they came back

Flower: that was awsome

Rocky: sure was

Flower: should we wash off the smell

Rocky: okay we will

So they went in the Nemo pool and washed off

Rocky: let's go

Flower: okay and I'm sorry about what Jeff said

Rocky: I really shouldn't blame him

Flower: well he

Rocky: I know he took care of me but they probly wanted me to be safe

Flower: yeah and don't worry me Skye and Ben know how you feel

Rocky: right

Flower: when we get home let's do it again

Rocky: oh we will

They finally got back to the hotel and saw everyone up

Ryder: I was about to call you and did you two go swimming

Rocky: yeah why

Ryder: don't go in there alone again what if something happened and there was no one there to help you some people don't like dogs you know

Jeff: he's right wait for us to go in with you guys

Rocky: sorry and Jeff I shouldn't of been mad at you you were just doing what they said and they would rather have me safe then rescued

Jeff: they tried to save them selves but it didn't work

Meanwhile at the pound

Chad: okay now you five are in big trouble you are not allowed to leave and if you do a alarm will go off so don't think about it ever

Zane: everyone knows that the alarm is off at night since it will wake the others

Chad: well not with you trouble makers around

Zane: you know that Jeff is also trouble right

Chad: yeah he had no right to have Shane's parents die in front of their other son

Zane: well he is around Rocky so you should do something about that

Chad: I can't leave but I will have my dad get him here

At the hotel Nick woke up and could sence trouble

Nick: Jeff there's trouble I think Chase's dad is going to get you

Just then he came

?: well if it isn't the killer

Jeff: for the thounths time I did not kill them

Chase: he's right dad they asked him to look after rocky they wanted him to be safe

?: o my gosh I'm so sorry Jeff

Jeff: its okay

They then hugged

?: your brother is keeping an eye on them Chase

Chase: is he doing good

?: yeah he is and I better get back see ya later guys

Chase: bye dad

Jeff: when we were little he would always be the cop and make us be robbers

Chase: was that his favorite game

Jeff: yeah and he always acts secerous

Chase: I see where I got that from

Jeff: your brother did too

Flower: sorry for being rude earlier

Jeff: its okay

She then started feeling dizzy

Rocky: are you okay

Flower: I'm fine just dizzy

She then fell over

Jeff: Marshal check her over

Marshal: on it

He checks her over

Marshal: she is getting sick I don't know how though

Jeff: okay thanks

Rocky: can we talk alone

Jeff: sure come on chase

Chase: coming

After they left

Flower: I think I'm going to be pregnet

Rocky: that's great swetty

Flower: yeah but just between me and you okay

Rocky: okay

With daisy and Zuma

Zuma: so how are our kids we had

Daisy: they got killed by wolves

Zuma: is that why you came back

Daisy: I ran but I got bitten but don't worry Katie took care of that before I came over to you

Zuma: well we can start a new one when we get back home

Daisy: I would love that

They then kissed for a really long time and then Ben woke up

Ben: eww

They both blushed

Zuma: sorry dude forgot you share the same room as us

Ben: its okay

They kissed again not noticing Ben gagging

They stopped again and walked out the room with Ben following

Skye: flower are you okay

Flower: yeah why

Skye: well um you look like you could be sick

Flower: I only get air and sea sick Skye

She then throws up

Ryder: I am going to ask for someone to take a look at you

Flower: I'm fine though

Ryder: you just threw up though

Flower: okay but I know why

Rocky: me too

Flower: I'm pregnet

Skye: Rocky

Rocky: she said she felt funny and was not able to wait till we were home so we did it

Skye: now she is going to be even worse when we go on the ride back home

Flower: I will try and handle it and I am used to it anyway

Daisy: you should of waited girl I feel it to but going to wait till we get back

Flower: I know but I couldn't help it

Ryder: okay so now Flower you have to stay here along with Nick and daisy

Daisy: I'm fine though

Ryder: its better for you to rest and Flower could use some company

Daisy: right

Nick: I should be able to ask for Max's help to heal me

He tries to use his powers but felt weak right away

Max: hello

Nick: I can't hear you

Max: rest more then call

Nick did not know what he said but decided to go back to sleep

The next morning then came

Decided to add some romance in this story Cause I felt like it would need it also has some drama oh and if you want to know where chad came from he is a character from siblings day so he is another character I own besides max he was used a little bit for this chapter and the next chapter he will be used when Nick gets better


	8. Chapter 8

First off reason why I haven't been writing is because I was grounded and I hope I am at the right place for the pups so I did animal kingdom hollywood studio's and magic kingdom so after this one they are going shopping witch will be a chapter after this one and then a chapter when they would go home maybe a sequel after this to show Rocky's and flower's pups. I am also going to work on siblings day and the sequel to pups and the jellyfish disaster and Maybe Zuma's depression (redo)

The next day after hearing that flower is pregnet Skye and Ben are getting really worried for her since she already gets sick on the plane and now even more sick and since rocky is her boyfriend Skye does not want to talk to him

Ben: you made Skye mad Rocky

Rocky: I can tell by the way she stops talking to me

Ben: I do agree with her of how you both should of waited untill we got home

Rocky: I know cause she will get more sick

Skye: come on Ben we have to go but let's say bye to Flower first

Ben: okay

So they went to Flower's and Rocky's room

Skye: hey sis

Flower: hey Skye

Ben: how are you feeling

Flower: good but a little sick

Skye: well Daisy and Nick will help take care of you

Flower: I'm fine on my own

Skye: well they are both hurt

Daisy: I actully feel fine now

Jeff: well you have to stay

Daisy: but

Jeff: I know you want to be with Zuma but your hurt

Daisy: okay I will stay can I at least see Zuma before he leaves

Jeff: sure

So she runs to Zuma almost knocking him over and she also hurts her self

Zuma: Daisy are you okay

Daisy: no not really

Zuma: Ryder Daisy's hurt

Ryder: oh no Marshal can you come over please

Marshal kisses Everest sure Ryder

So he goes over and checks

Marshal: she just hurt her paw and Daisy I suggest no more running

Daisy: okay sorry

She walks over to Zuma and they give each other a goodbye kiss as did Rocky and flower

Skye: Nick

Nick: yeah

Skye: I want you to come with us

Nick: I know but sweaty I'm hurt and have to rest so I can talk to Max about stuff

Skye: okay well bye love

They leaned in to kiss and were about to do more until Zuma came

Zuma: excuse me do I need to get my dad

Skye: oh hi Zuma

Zuma: come on we have to go

Skye: oh right

Ben: you are the one complaining about your sister and it could happen to you too

Skye blushes: shh Jeff can't know what I'm up to

Ben: well Zuma might tell him anyway

Skye: I just can't believe he saw that

Zuma: I have to tell my dad what I saw Skye

Skye: please don't Zuma

Zuma just looks at her

Skye: you are going to do it huh

Zuma: yeah I am

Ben: it will be okay he might give you a warning

Skye: I hope he does

Jeff: what are you guys talking about

Skye: nothing

Jeff: Skye

Zuma: she and Nick were kissing way too much

Jeff: we don't need any more sick pups coming home with us do we

Skye: no Jeff

Jeff: if Zuma or someone else see's that again he is going to be sent away

Skye: why

Jeff: Skye it might not happen but the pups might be born with powers and that could be dangerous

Skye: he's nice though

Jeff: I feel that he still has some mean in him and they could be born with evil powers instead of the other kind

Skye: oh

Jeff: that is just what I'm thinking though it probly won't happen but just be careful okay

Skye: okay thanks

Ryder: pups the bus is here

All pups and Jeff: coming

Meanwhile with Daisy Flower and Nick

Daisy: do you guys mind if I talk to someone

Flower: uh who are you dating

Daisy: Zuma

Flower: so who are you talking to

Daisy: my other boyfriend I'm breaking up with him so I can be with Zuma

Nick wakes up: who's that

Daisy: um James

Nick: okay want us to go in another room

Daisy: no thanks

So she calls James

Daisy: hey James

James: where's the mean Daisy I know

Daisy: she's not here anymore

James: well I can't date a nice girl

Daisy: well I have another pup who likes me anyway

James: yeah we are over but I am going to get you for this

Daisy: good luck

James just growled and hung up

Nick: you better be careful

Daisy: he won't last a second where he is

Nick: what do you mean

Daisy: he is the pup who robs a lot of places and gets put into the pound people would know who he is and he will be sent there again

Nick: he's that bad

Daisy: yeah

Flower: I would not like to see him around you saw how I had to handle the bullies trying to steal stuff even though I did fail doing that

Nick: well I am going to get a drink anyone else want anything

Flower: yes some food please

Nick: daisy

Daisy: I will have some water as well

Nick: okay I will be right back

Daisy: wait do you feel well enough

Nick: a little weak but I'm fine

Daisy: you sure you don't want me and flower to come with

Nick: I'm sure your also hurt and she's pregnet

Flower: can you check to make sure its not a mistake

Nick: um I will try

He scans flower and finds nothing

Nick: I don't see anything right now

Flower: oh then maybe it was just normal sickness

Nick: maybe

Flower: I will come with you then since I'm not pregnet

Daisy: want me to tell them

Flower: yeah just tell them that I'm not but that's it

Daisy: okay

So flower and Nick leave and Daisy goes and calls Ryder

At the park

Ryder: hey Daisy

Daisy: can I talk to Jeff for a second and Flower's siblings

Ryder: sure

He calls for the three of them

Daisy: oh and rocky

He also calls for rocky

Jeff: what do you need

Daisy: oh Nick doubled checked Flower and she's not pregnet

Skye: she did feel sick though

Ben: she is probley home sick maybe

Skye: I guess

Rocky: can I talk to her

Daisy: um

Rocky: I am going to talk to her from my pup tag

Daisy: okay

Meanwhile with Flower and Nick getting food Flower's pup tag beeped

Flower: hello

Rocky: hey Flower

Flower: hey rocky

Rocky: where are you

Flower um

She then fell down with pain

Rocky: hello

Nick: hey rocky we were getting water and food and she just passed out

Rocky: is she okay

Nick: I can't tell get marshal over here now

Rocky: okay I will bring her back to the room okay and he will be right there

Nick: got it

So he picks her up and runs as fast as he could back to the hotel

Daisy: omg what happened

Nick: she was talking to Rocky and she then felt pain and fell

Daisy: are they coming back

Nick: I asked for Marshal to check her over

Daisy: what about you

Nick: I still feel weak but maybe Max could help

He calls for Max

Max: hello Nick I saw what happened

Nick: can you help her

Max: I might know what happened to her

Nick: what is it

Max: well she is getting sick

Nick: okay so what caused it

Max: I don't really know sorry about that

Nick: its okay

Just then Marshal came

Marshal: okay Flower let's see what's going on

Flower coughs

Marshal: your fever is really high

Flower then coughs up some blood

Flower: take me to the bathroom

Nick: i got it

He uses his powers and takes her to the bathroom

Marshal hears a lot of groaning sounds

Flower: help please

Marshal: I think you are having a disease

Nick: what will Skye Rocky and Ben say about this

Marshal: I don't know might be Bilious vomiting syndrome

Nick: she has been eating though

Marshal: hmm well had she um been rubbing objects

Flower: some why

Marshal: cause of the false pregency

Flower: I have been feeling something else too

Marshal: the swelling

Flower: yeah but some

Nick: she did throw up blood

Marshal: I gotta tell Ryder that somethings wrong with Flower

Nick: I will go and ask if we can have some medical assistance right away

He then runs and finds people to talk to

After Marshal's call to Ryder he along with the rest came over right away and Nick got some people with medical gear to help

Doctor: well she threw up a lot of blood witch is not good she has the disease but it's not infecting her a lot when are you leaving tomorrow

Ryder: around noon

Doctor: she is going to have to stay here do you want to call her owners

Ben: we don't have owners

Doctor: are you her brother

Ben: yeah I am

Doctor: hmm

Rocky: is she going to be okay

Doctor: wait I don't think she can have pups

Rocky: what

Doctor: did you two try that

Rocky: yeah

Flower: then what was the funny feeling I was getting

Doctor: I will find out first we have to do some tests

Nick: I'm counting on you guys to help her

Doctor: thanks Nick

Flower: can I tell you guys something

Ryder: what is it

Flower: I actully threw up blood when we were on the plane

Skye: that's why you went in the bathroom

Flower: yeah it then went away and now here it is again

Doctor: well we will take care of you and Nick I will contact you in the morning

Nick: okay

The Doctor and Flower then vanished

Marshal: where did you find that doctor

Nick: there were no doctors around here so I brought one here with my powers

Skye: how did he know you

Nick: he's My

Sorry to stop it right there but I don't want to write too much and I hope you enjoy it and do you think flower will get better or will she have to stay in flordia until she's better


	9. Chapter 9

Finally uploading the last chapter for this story where flower is taken to get checked and they leave to go back to adventure bay

Skye: he's your what Nick

Nick: my uncle I guess he also had powers i never knew my parents just lived with my uncle and aunt forever untill I got kicked out of the house

Ben: so he can help our sister right

Nick: my aunt is a doctor he brings the patients to her so she can treat them

Rocky: hmm do you know if you have cousins

Nick: I never asked that before

Jeff: we know its not any of the bullies

Zuma: that's good

Rocky: I just hope she's gonna be okay

Ben: Skye

Skye: I'm worried about her too you know she's our sister maybe that's why she's always sick when on plane or boat cause of what ever she has Nick do you think you can contact him

Nick: not sure I can visit them though and talk to you guys from there

Ryder: how about you just try okay

Nick: okay

So he concentrates and then his uncle anwsered

?: hello nick

Nick: hey how is flower doing

?: she threw up blood I never took care of a pup like this before she has dog releated lucemila

Ben: please help my sister

?: who was that

Nick: sorry that's my girlfriends brother Ben

?: does he have 2 sisters

Nick: yeah

?: Skye

Nick blushes: yeah

?: who do I have with me

Nick: flower

?: does she have someone

Nick: yeah his name is rocky

?: okay that's all right

?: yeah it is we will send her to adventure bay when she's fully treated okay

Nick: okay

Ben: feel better Flower

?: um she fell into a coma

Rocky: what

Ben and Skye: What

?: it might take longer and I will tell her what you said ben

Rocky: can you tell her I love her

?: will do oh and I'm dave and she is cathy

Nick: love you guys

Dave: love you too oh and you have a exepted cousin on the way

Cathy: yup

Nick: can't wait

He then ended the call

Jeff: feel weired

Nick: no not at all

With Dave and Cathy

Cathy: I know what's wrong with her

Dave: what is it

Cathy: she has heart cancer she good thing she is gonna live for a couple more years

Dave: should I call him again

Cathy: no not yet I have to figue out something

Dave: what is it

Cathy: hold on keep an eye on her while I get a book or something

Dave: okay

So Cathy left and that was when Flower woke up

Flower: where am I

Dave: at my house

Flower: how d di get here

Dave: I brough you here

Flower: what's wrong with me

Dave: you have heart cancer

Flower: what how long did I have it

Dave: I'm not sure

Flower: I want rocky where is he

Dave: he is in disney world don't worry he will be safe and you have to stay here for a while

Cathy: this kind of cancer is really rare

Dave: hmm well do what you can

Cathy: okay you got it

So Cathy does all the test and gives her some meds

Cathy: now only take these if you have problems with your heart okay

Flower: okay and how am I gonna get home

Dave: I will teleport you there

Flower: can't I go on the plane

Cathy: no your not in good conditution to go on a plane or boat

Flower: okay when am I going home

Dave: well they are going home today and um

Cathy: I'm keeping you till tomorrow

Flower: okay

She starts choking

Dave: don't hold it in Cathy

Cathy grabs a bin

Dave: throw up in here

So that is what flower did a lot of blood was in it causing her to pass out

Cathy: well she needs rest I will give her pain relief to help with her pain

After she does that she pups a blanket on her and checks her self for a ultra sound

Dave: how's it doing

Cathy: getting big and it looks like its gonna be a girl

Dave: awsome

So Cathy wipes the stuff off and Dave attacks her and licks her

Cathy: Dave not now

Dave: sorry

With the pups

Ryder: okay pups I know we had fun but its time for us to go home

Rocky: we can't leave with out flower

Ryder: I know pup but its for the best she is gonna come home tommorow

Nick: yeah your right and don't worry I know she's in good paws

Skye: your my good boyfriend

After that they got ready to go to the air port and got on the plane then went back home and making sure that flower will make it back the next day

There is another part that is another story with diffrent couples sequel to siblings day and has flower being sick from this story with Nick in it as well hope you enjoy this story

Peace

Monkeylover25


End file.
